


Tropical Vacation - ART

by Santheum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Pining, Superbat Reverse Bang, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santheum/pseuds/Santheum
Summary: Sun, sand, sea... and Superman
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91





	Tropical Vacation - ART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/gifts).



[Sun, sand, sea and Superman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553990) by Cattyk8 for the 2020 Superbat Reverse Bang! Manman forever <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed being part of the reverse bang! It feels like a long time ago that I did this art (during my own tropical vacation lol don’t take an iPad to the beach to drawn porn, it’s frowned upon) but it still holds up I feel. I wanted Bruce to be in the shadows, pining away, just the way we all like <3
> 
> Thank you to Catty to being very understanding when I wasn’t around due to work, and for making my art come to life with words <3


End file.
